Our memories
by rhea116
Summary: He left her with no job,no recommendation,little money and no love.Now,she finds herself with no memories.She brought back his precious person,but where was he when she needed him most?But wait,who is he again?Who are the people who called themselves her 'family'.Now she find a blood relative who is helping her get her memories back,but what truma did she go through to lose them?
1. Chapter 1- where am i?

Disclaimer! I **DO NOT, **and I repeat** DO NOT** own Ghost hunt. I only own the oc character.

Where am I?

She ran through the forest in a place in which she has never seen. She ran from those who had put into darkness and ruined her. She ran to save herself and what little memories she had.

She quickly hid behind a large oak tree, trying to catch her breath. Her jeans soiled and ripped, her top torn to shreds. Cuts and scrapes adorned her skin. A deep cut etched the side of her head throbbed. She peeked back from behind the tree, looking at the way she came. Her captors were close, but far enough for her to think back.

_'Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing? Where was I before? Where am I from? Where do I live?' _

All of these were questions that she could not answer, at most she knew her name and age, but remembered nothing of what identity to the world was. She heard a sharp snap, not very far from where she was hiding. She heard a man curse as she sprinted from hiding place and farther into the forest.

_"Come back here you bloody wretch!" the older man screamed._

_'As if calling me back would make me come' _the girl thought.

She ran even faster than she ever thought she could. She had to get away! She shivered as she ran, and noticed that there was a mysterious fog that had begun to roll in.

_'This might just be my chance to lose them!' _she thought. She risked looking back to see that the fog had taken over the entire forest. There was no sight of the men that were after her. She smirked and turned around to look in front. However the moment she turn around she ran into something and that something grabbed her.

_"Good job Anthony! Hold her tight."_ the older man said to his partner.

_"Little bitch!"_ The man named Anthony said to the girl as her gripped her tighter by the shoulder and shook girl winced in pained, but held her tongue.

_"Now, now Anthony our merchandise is supposed to be unharmed"_ the older man said as he slowly walked over and grabbed her face to inspect her. "_However in this case, I think we can make an exception."_ The girl glared at him and bit his hand. The man pulled back with a yelp and back-handed her. _"You slut!"_

The girl cried out in pain. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was so close, so close to getting away. What in the world had she done that she deserved this. The older man looked at his hand and then back at the girl. It seemed as though he made his decision about her.

_"Anthony*, kill her."_

The bigger built but younger in age man, looked over at his partner surprised.

_"Mister Remus*? Kill her? But she was such an easy catc-" _he was cut off by his smaller superior.

_"Look Anthony, she's pretty yes. When we found her we thought she was broken. But apparently she's not. We can't cause any trouble for our customers, if she's going to be like this. It seems like she still has a lot of fight left in her and we don't have the time for her antics. It's easier to just kill her."_

Anthony thought it over and nodded. He turned his attention to the petite girl who was trembling as she heard her fate. He threw her against one of the trees, knocking the wind out of the of her, and proceeded to strangle her with one hand wrapped tightly around her slender neck, lifting her slightly of the ground.

_'Someone, anyone! Help Me!_' the girl thought as she began to lose conciseness. The darkness began to come over her when heard a scream and the pressure on her neck was release as she fell in the dirt. Her eyes fluttered open trying to process what she seeing. 'Anthony' seemed to be holding his hand pain as something began spurting out of it. A dark figure came into her area of vision. The figure cloaked in black walked over to where her and 'Anthony' were and grabbed Anthony by the collar of his shirt and threw him aside as though he were a rag doll.

_"W-who are y-you?"_ Remus asked obviously scared witless by this figure. The figure ignored him and kneeled down by where the girl was and set her in a sitting position so she could breathe figure examined her wounds, and then turned back to the two men.

_"Get out of here."_ the figure's deep voice boomed.

_"W-who are you to tell us that!"_ Remus shouted as he pulled out a small shot-gun. He aimed the gun at the figure, but before he could pull the trigger he was screaming out in pain as he clutched one of his legs. Remus looked down at his leg and back up at the figure to see that the figure already had in hand a silver gun** that was still aimed at him. The figure then redirected his aim at Anthony and spoke in a threatening voice.

_"You, big guy. Take you little friend and get off my property. If you refuse then you can consider your other limbs as good as gone."_

Anthony looked at the figure with fear and slowly but surely made his way to Remus, eyes stuck to the gun as it followed him. With his one arm and hand he tucked Remus under his arm and began to back away very slowly. The figure flicked the gun with impatients and that sent Anthony running back the way they had come from.

Once the figure was sure that they were off his property the figure turned back to the girl whose eyes were slowly closing due to exhaustion and again check her wounds and took of his cloak and carefully wrapped her in it and lifted her up bridal style. The girl slightly wince and the figure asked worriedly: "Did I hurt you?". The girl shook her head lightly and just barely snuggled into the warmth that was emitting from the figure. Before she could fall to the call of exhaustion she asked: "What can I call you?" The figure looked at her a bit confused at her oddly phrased question but relaxed and said: "Kiyo, what can I call you?"

She let a small smile come to her lips as she heard his name and answered his question with: "Mai, Taniyama Mai." and left she let sleep consume her.

* * *

***To anyone name Anthony or Remus, Sorry! I mean no offence.**

****The sliver gun, if you want an idea of what it looks like, it's in the manga 'Mother Keeper' the one the main character has.**

**Please review, Don't be too mean. I like feedback, and let me know if I made a mistake on anything.**

**Thank you!- rhea116**


	2. Chapter 2- Found Her?

**Disclaimer: Me no own Ghost Hunt.**

**Ok, Guess what? TIME SKIP! But there's going to be lots of flash backs. Yay!**

**Oh and a little background info:**

**The first chappie, was placed not to long after Kazuya/Oliver/naru (you get the point) left. So that means that Mai was 17. Now this is four years after Kiyo saves her.**

**So Mai is going to turn 21, Bou-san would be like 26ish, Ayako- 25ish, John- 24, Masako (if i even put her in my story) would be 21, Lin- 27, Madoka- 26ish, Yasuhara- 23, and Kazuya- 22. (and you know who else, hehehe) Mr. & Mrs. Davis would be about 45-49 ish. And because it's important the month is April, so remember 'April showers bring May flowers', we shall see how true this is in Mai's case.**

**There will be different P.O.V's, i think.**

**"English"**

"Japanese" & narration & 'thoughts'

**_"Korean" (yes there will be Korean in here)_**

_'Flashbacks' and 'dreams' (you'll know which is which)_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Found her?

_Waking up in darkness she could not see. Lights appeared before her lighting up the darkness in her dream and crowded around her. She reached and touched one and it nuzzled her. She smiled, the soft light felt warm against her hand. She looked around, it hadn't been the first time she was here, but there was something different. She turned around, and then she saw it, or rather him._

_He was a young man, taller & a bit older than her, slightly built. He's eyes were a sea blue, with a grey ring at the edge of he's pupils. He was handsome, and dressed in black, and although she has never seen him, she feels like she knows him._

_'He doesn't look dangerous, just lost' She thought to herself, so she called out to him._

_"Um, excuse me?" at the sound of her voice, the man turned toward her, his eyes widening. "Um, hello. What's your name, and are you lost?"_

_The man seemed surprised and took a step back and regained his composure and smiled at her playfully._

_"Oh comon' Mai. It's me. You couldn't have forgotten me that easily, could you? And if anyone could get lost here it would be you."_

_This time it was Mai's turn to step back, frightened. How had he known her name, who was he? She snapped out of her thoughts as he walked toward her and suddenly hugged her._

_"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere."_

_Her eyes widened in fear, she didn't know him, why was he looking for her?! She roughly pushed him back, causing him to stumble and fall. The fear showed in her eyes. The man stared at her with disbelief, and as he started to get back up, she moved away from him. She didn't want him to come any closer, her head starting to swing. She didn't want to remember! She wanted to wake up! Then they heard a voice._

**_Mai!_**

_She turned around looking for the source. He watched her, and started to reached for her._

_**Mai-ah!**_

_She found it and ran, never looking back, the man called out to her but she still didn't stop._

_"Mai, wait!" He reached out to her. The other voice was stronger, and called out to her again._

_**Yah! Mai-ah, wake up! Or else I'll double your chores!**_

_She ran to the voice and felt a pulled, soon she was opening her eyes to see a very worried relative._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and leaped up and wrapped her arms around her older protective relative. He was startled, at first but recovered quickly and comforted her.

**_"Mai? Are you ok?"_**He started rubbing her back soothingly **_"Was it a dream?"_**

She shook her head, and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Kiyo-chan,", his eyes widened and tighten his hold and soothed her hair as her face buried into his chest, her tears began to fall.

"Shh, it's alright. Don't worry, it's o.k." Kiyo as worried as he was waited and gave her time to calm down. "Are you alright now, do you want to talk about it?"

She wiped her eyes, and pulled back.

"It was those kinds of dreams."

Kiyo nodded his head understanding what she was talking about. These dreams of hers had always been there, but recently they had occurred more and more. It was only a few times that in those dreams, Mai had awaken with injures from the dreams and a few more times that he was woken up by her screams. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he listened intently to what Mai was saying.

"Usually it's just dark and I play with the lights but this time was different, Kiyo- chan." He looked at her with a strange look. "Kiyo-chan, this time there was someone there, and he-"

"Whoa, wait what? There was a HE?!" Kiyo gave her the look that said "Do I need to shoot a Bitch?". Mai stared at him trying to stifle a laugh. Kiyo was always able to relax her no matter what the situation was, and she was glad for that.

"Kiyo-chan! Stop that! No, but it was a young person. He was maybe around my age. I thought he was lost, or a figment of my imagination, but then he spoke to me." She looked at him as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Kiyo- chan, this boy, he spoke to me as if he knew me."

"Maybe he thought you were someone else?" Kiyo interjected.

"That's what I was thinking, that is until he said my name and hugged me" she said her mood dropping quickly.

Kiyo fell off the bed, as if someone had pushed him off. He stared at Mai from his spot of the floor. While on the floor Kiyo tried to clean his ears and put a hand behind his ears.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was that? He HUGGED you?" Kiyo had bugged eyes, then he was holding his arms above his head. Mai, and although she found his reaction funny and relaxing, she needed his opinion on this matter.

"Ki-yo-ch-an, would- you- just- lis-ten!" with each syllable she said she hit him with a pillow. Kiyo was laughing as he fended off her attack, when she was done, he looked up at her with an endearing smile.

"There, now don't you feel better?" She looked at him wide eyed as she realized that once again, he had lighten her mood with his silly antics. Smiling she continued.

"Kiyo-chan, you're the best. I love you. But, what do I do if he comes back?"

Kiyo, sat in a moment of thought, and his eyes literary light up when he had an idea.

"If your lucky, he won't. But if not, and he's dangerous, avoid him and let me know. However, if you think he is, I suppose "safe" then I guess you can be friends with him, BUT don't let him know too much. Sounds fair?"

Mai, thought about it and stuck out her hand like they usually do when making an agreement. Kiyo reached out and shook her hand.

"Deal, I'll let you know if anything weird happens, and in the next dream you can come with me."

Kiyo smile and got up from the floor and moved over to Mai and tucked her into bed.

"Alright then, now get some sleep, it's 3 in the morning. And if you have a nightmare, wake me up."

Mai nodded, a slowly began to drift back asleep. Once she was asleep, Kiyo slipped out of her room and headed back to his room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the same time: Somewhere not in Japan *cough*cough* England*Cough* COUGH***

He woke up in surprise and leaped out of bed running to his brothers room, slamming open the door.

**"NOLL!"** at the sound of his "older" brother's voice, Noll leaped out of bed and stumbled onto the floor, tangled in his bed sheets. Glaring up at his brother on the floor muttered something along the lines of:

**"-damned, stupid medium of a brother, can't anybody get some sleep around here-**", before answering and trying to untangle himself.

**"What do you want Gene?",** Gene quickly walked up to his little brother and started to help him, and started to speak.

"**Noll, I saw her!"**

Noll rolled his eyes, at his brothers vagueness, as they finally got him untangled. Could he be anymore articulate?

"**No, really. Who'd you see, Susan Boyle?*"** Gene glared at Noll's sarcasm, and whacked him upside his head.

"**No you Idiot Scientist. I saw _Her_. I saw Mai!" **Noll stared at his brother in disbelief. He grabbed his twin's PJ collar and stared into his eyes. (which was like staring into a mirror)

**"What did you just say? **_**You Saw Her**_**? Are you sure?" **Noll asked a bit agitated. Gene, knowing that this was a bit touchy about the Petite brown haired girl being a topic. He knew that other than himself, Lin and Madoka, others have never seen him show many emotions. The lamps in the bedroom began to flicker, and the chairs began to shake. Gene slowly grabbed his brother's hand that was on his collar and loosened his grip, allowing his brother to grip his hand and not his collar.

"Noll, calm down." Gene whispered in Japanese, as he noticed a clock that read 18:05. Somehow, speaking in Japanese always seemed to calm Noll down. "Breath, Noll, breath." He watched as Noll took deep breaths and everything slowly came back down to their respected places.

Gene sighed as helped his little brother back onto his bed. He waited until, he had calmed down before taking a seat next to him.

Noll look over to his brother a nodded, letting him know that he was alright and to continue speaking. Had Gene not been there Noll would have had some serious reprocautions, now that Gene was back, Noll could use his powers to their full extent without getting hurt.

"I saw her on the astral plane, and she had some spirits following her. Although the spirits did not have the intention to hurt her." Gene continued in Japanese.

"Why haven't you been able to see her before?" Noll asked quietly. Gene thought about this for a moment, rubbing his hands on his face.

"Who knows, but in the vision there was someone else. A man, but it was only his voice" Gene quickly added before Noll could say anything. "Also" he continued looking over at his brother with sadness in his eyes. "She didn't know who I was."

Noll's eyes widen at what his brother said. "She didn't know..., wait so she didn't recognize you at all?"

"Nope, in fact when I called her name she seemed afraid of me. She pushed me away when I came close to her, and because we were in the plane I heard her thoughts." Gene shook his head and sighed."It seems like she's lost her memories, Noll. Then the voice of the guy started calling her, in some language that wasn't Chinese or Japanese. Korean, I think."

"So," Noll began to ask carefully, "where were you wandering when you saw her?"

"Some where in Japan, I think it was a forest area, because there were a lot of animal spirits."I think that she was used to seeing the animals because they seemed to like her."

Noll had tuned out once his brother said Japan. If she was in Japan then why could they find her? They had searched everywhere for her. What could it be? Was she purposely hiding from them, or did she really lose her memories as Gene theorized?

Gene could practically see his brothers thoughts floating out of his head almost as clearly as he could hear. Telepathy, what could you do? He even got up and started heading back to his room.

Noll looked up from his thoughts with a questioning look that said 'where are you going?'.

Gene smiled at his brother and said:

"Don't give me that look. I'm going online to buy fight tickets. I'll call and let the others know we're going." He put on a thoughtful look for a moment then continued, "How does tonight sound? A flight for 23:00? We'd reach there in about 6 hours if we take the jet. So we'll get there by 5, in Japan time."

Noll looked at his brother like 'how the hell did you know'. Gene smirked.

"You should remember to close the connection next time, idiot." then he walked back to his room to get ready.

* * *

**END!**

**Yay! Finally, ya' know i have the story in my head, but it's harder to put into words.**

**BTW, when the flashbacks start happening, if your confused PM me and i try to explain it for you.**

**Now, you see that button down there? Yeah, the one that says 'Review'? please do review. Even if it's just to say you like the story. and if i made any mistakes let me know, and leave nice criticisms. See youse soon! The time's are in military time, if you didn't know. Also, I have no clue if the time zone thing makes any sense at all. bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion Preperations

**Hey guys! Thanks for your love and support of this story. I was having a hard time getting this part down on to paper (?)…you know what I mean. And if you could help with the title, I seriously have no clue what to put. But I have a guest here to help me! Jack! Say hi!**

**Jack: Hello there, you lovely readers. My name is Jack Frost. *smirks***

**Me: …Yeah, he kept bugging me to help with the intro.**

**Jack: T'was not, you were having feels about ROTG. Particularly about me.*looks at you guys* which by the way you should all go watch. *grins* If you want to see more of me.**

**Me: *rolls my eyes and blushes a bit* you bloody narcissist, I would hate to be in the same room with you and 'you know who'.**

**Jack: You mean Na_ *I quickly cover his mouth***

**Me: Shhh! Are you mad! Don't say his name! Haven't you ever heard "speak of the devil and he shall come"!? *he nips my hand and I 'Maka' chop him* You BLOODY IDIOT!**

**Jack: Ow,**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Jack: -sighs- Rhea doesn't own Ghost Hunt or Me; she does Own Kiyo and any other oc character that may appear.**

**Me: Thanks Jack! *kisses his head***

**Jack: *blushes and walks away***

**Me: Awww he's shy, now then let's get this show on the road! BTW, England and Japan have a 9 hour time difference. Just so you understand the times.**

**This Chapter will namely be in Kiyo's POV. :D (perhaps, maybe only the beginning)**

**"English"**

'Japanese' & narration

**_Korean _**

_'Flashbacks' and 'dreams' _

Chapter 3- Reunion Preparations

Kiyo's Pov

I woke up and tried to stretch, I failed miserably. My neck, arms, legs you name it, nearly every muscle in my body was stiff with pain. Looking at my position, its no surprise that I'm in pain.

My knees and elbows are bent on the floor and bed, my back is stiff from not moving, my neck from resting my head on the bed. My shoulder was throbbing in pain. Sigh, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I take the chair?

Oh that's right; I was occupied with Mai. Not that it was a bad thing.

_Flashback_

_I left Mai in here room the minute I knew she was sound asleep. Sighing, I walked back to my room which was only down the hall, I knew that if something was wrong I had to be able to get Mai to safety first._

_She was My responsibility now, her dad would tear my soul to shreds if I let anything happen to her. I sighed again._

_Her dad…_

_I can't let him down again. I can't let them down again._

_I stopped in mid sighing. What the hell, how many times did I just sigh? I ran a hand through my pale blonde hair. I passed by my Office._

_Well, it was actually an extension of my office down stairs. You see, My office is in the same area of the house (or rather mansion according to my friends) but it takes up three floors. So the hallway is like this:_

_Mai's room My Office on the 2__nd__ floor à my room_

_But more of that later. I decided to get some work done since I wasn't planning on getting any sleep. Walking in you would think you walked into a grand room, ( ball room, I suppose you could say). It's circular and the walls are lined with shelves, books and files. Between the double doors and the desk there are two couches and a glass table in the middle, in the corners there are table chairs. Then is my desk, which is on a platform, so you actually have to make a step up before you get to my desk._

_I have to say that at the moment my desk is rather neat. But that's probably because I'm on 'Vacation'. But I still have to do paper work. I sat at my desk in attempt to rid myself of the neatly stack pile of documents sitting on my desk._

_What can I say, I'm a busy guy. I looked at the time,04:59. Wow an hour passed already?_

_I remember thinking 'Looks like Mai won't wake up.'_

_I spoke too soon…_

_A scream rippled down the halls of my home. I sprinted out of room, clipping my shoulder on the door._

_'Shit' I ran down the hall into Mai's room and I see her kicking and screaming. I rushed over to her bed, and held her down, and made her look me in the eyes._

_Her eyes were brimming with fear and tears; she still fought, trying to shake me off. I gripped her shoulder and shook her gently. She looked me full in the face, calming down once the clouds of her dream started to clear. Then she started sobbing. It was heartbreaking, she held on to me for dear life as I comforted her._

_It took an hour and 23 minutes for her to completely calm down and stop crying. Her face stained with tears, marks and bruises beginning to form from her fighting and hitting herself on the furniture. I sat back on her bed and her fingers loosen their grip on me. Once I was free, I began to rub the bruises on her arms to allow blood circulation._

_She winced as I touched the bruises, and silence ensued. There wasn't a sound in the room beside the ticking of the clocks for 20 minutes as I rubbed her wounds. I had gotten up to get some ice, but was held back by her. I sighed, and pointed to the freezer that I had recently put in her room._

_She nodded, but fear shone in her eyes, as if she was afraid I was going to leave her. I quickly went and grabbed a few ice pack and went back to her side, placing the packs on her wounds. Her eyes looked at me asking if I was going to ask what happened, I shook my head and merely said:_

_"I'm not going to make you remember something that caused you pain."_

_And that was the end of that. Luckily, after half and hour or so, Mai began to doze off, and soon she was asleep. I tended her wounds, and as I was_ leaving,_ I felt a tug on my sleeve. Looking down at her eyes were droopy but filled with fear._

_"Kiyo- chan, please don't go."_

_She sound so frail and weak, I couldn't say no. Not now, and not ever. I held her hand and kneeled by her bed soothing her hair. Once I knew for sure that she was asleep, I still could not get into a comfortable position. She had my hand in an iron grip. But eventually I too fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

_I_ cracked my neck at the memories of last night. Her grip on my hand loosened, and I got up and stretched. She whimpered a bit but stayed asleep. I looked over at the clock, it read: 12:18.

Looks like we're having brunch. I went to my room, took a shower, changed my clothes and went down stairs to make us some Brunch.

* * *

**The Twin's POV (?) 6:00 at a 5 star Tokyo hotel.**

Noll and Gene, literally crashed the minute they walked into their rented room. The beds were so inviting. They had some serious jetlag, and for once (try to imagine this now) Noll had taken a pillow, hugged it, yawned like a cat and stretched like one too, and then he started to drift to sleep. Gene couldn't help but smirk at his little brothers antics.

He was the only one who could see Noll like this, and it was always amusing to him. He was also about to fall asleep when he remembered something very scary. He groaned

"Gene, stop being so loud and go to sleep!" Noll whined

"-Sigh- Noll, I just remembered something very scary." Noll looked over to his brother sleepily.

"what?"

"We didn't tell anyone we were leaving, or where we were going." This time it was Noll's turn to groan.

"God damn-it! Lin's going to lecture us when he hears."

"And Madoka's going to kill us when she finds us." Then together they said:

"Mom and dad are going to freak. We are so dead"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. As if. None of the mentioned would even think of doing any of those things once they found out why. Besides, together they were invincible. They relaxed and decided that it was better for them to get something to eat first then get cleaned up and hit the hay.

Once they cleaned up, they plopped themselves down on the beds. Gene, being the annoying brother he was decided to tease Noll a bit before going to sleep.

"So, Noll"

"Hmm?"

"When we find her, what exactly are you going to do?"

Noll stared at his brother, he was caught off guard with that question. For once, Oliver E.C. Davis did not think through an entire plan.

Gene knew that Noll, had no clue what he was going to do when they found her.

"You better think of something, like letting her know how you really feel about her Noll. Maybe even kiss her."

Noll blushed a bit at the thought of kissing Mai. Gene grinned, but he couldn't have Noll, hurting her again.

This time Gene decided to stick a knife in his little brothers side.

"What, you don't know? Or maybe, I guess you could break her heart again. Like all the times you did before."

A wave of pain passed over Noll's face. Gene knew he regretted how he treated her, but he need to make sure that it would happen again.

"Noll, you know for a fact that I'm only bringing this up because I care. This time it will be harder. She doesn't know who we are, and she probably doesn't even remember her love for you. So you need to be prepared. You hear me?"

Noll nodded his head, one too many times did he make her cry. And Gene had been the one to comfort her.

Over the years, even though Gene was alive and well, Noll couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't sleep without dreaming of her, he could work without thinking of her smile. He missed her voice, her smile, her tea, her attitude. The way she scolded him for his manners, the way she had the audacity to argue back with him when everyone else was afraid. It got worse, and eventually Gene had to explain it to him about a dozen times before it sank in.

'She, Taniyama Mai, loved him Oliver Davis. Not his brother, Eugene Davis. But him, a cold heart narcissist, who never let his emotions show.'

Gene saw that Noll had been thinking about the brunette, and decided that it was time to go to sleep and called the gang in the morning.

"Noll,"

Noll's train of thought broke and he looked at him.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. You always do, right?" Noll smiled at his brother.

"You know I will." Gene rolled his eyes at his brother new-found confidence, not that he was lacking much, but only in this area of his life.

"-Sigh- Good night idiot scientist."

"-smirk- good night stupid medium"

Narrator POV

Then they fell asleep until 12. And woke up to get ready and them being the Davis twins and were obviously robots, could work functionally with a little less than 6 hours of sleep. They got ready and headed over to the old office; SPR, Shibuya Physic Research.

They also decided to use their alibis; i.e., 'Shibuya Kazuya' and 'Shibuya Ichiryu'. It seemed like home, as they opened up the door to the office. More to Noll than Gene. The chairs, desks and tables were covered in plastic and dust had accumulated on the surfaces. The young men sighed, this place had to be up and running in, say, about and hour and some change. They obviously didn't have Lin to help them, so naturally they had to do it themselves.

Gene opened the windows to let the dust out and Noll went to grab the vacuum. Who would have thought to see Noll with a cleaning instrument in his hands? Gene snickered, at the thought and proceeded to remove the covers, making the dust fly up in the air. Noll raised an eyebrow as his brother sneezed.

It was kind of funny until, Gene glared, took the vacuum from him and sent him to clean the kitchen. Noll laughed and went on his way. However, once he stepped into the kitchen a wave of emotions hit him.

'This is where she used to be. Her sanctuary, as she would call it'

Memories came flooding back to him as her remembered all the times he teased her, all the times she scolded him, the times when she always waited for a "thank you". Every time he sent her to make tea. Every time she offered it. It made him feel so regretful about the way he treated her.

It seemed like a few seconds had passed, that is until Gene walked in on him. Gene knew that Noll was remembering, but for so long? He had already finished cleaning the lounge. He snapped his fingers in front of Noll's face, breaking the trance like state that he was in. Noll looked at Gene; his eyes were brimming with so much emotion. Gene smiled softly at his brother, and sent him to clean up his & Lin's office. Noll turned and went to his office obediently, and just before he slipped into his 'cave', Gene called out to him.

"Hey, try not to get to caught up, and get to cleaning. Else I'll make you clean the entire office from top to bottom, wall- to –wall. Understand?"

Noll smiled and went to work. Gene sighed, and looked at the time, they had about half an hour before they came. He wondered if they should even clean the place, since it was only to be messed up again by them. Gene shook his head and got back to work, what kind of reunion would it be if the place wasn't clean?

* * *

**END**

**Yea…**

**Well if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm trying to show what each party is doing and the same time.**

**Jack: Oh, is that what you were trying to do?**

**Me: holy jumping je-, where did you come from, I thought you left.**

**Jack:Nope.**

**Me: right, ok then. Since you're here, you get to tell my lovely readers what to expect in the next chapter!**

**Jack: what? Why do I have to do it?!**

**Me: cause you walked out on me, now get to it.**

**Jack:-sigh- Fine. Ok lovelies, in the next chappie, the reunion is going to happen. Then we'll go and see what Kiyo and Mai and doing at the time.**

**Me: Yep yep :P**

**How will the reunion go? Will there be some fighting? What is Mai's regular schedule these days. Who is Kiyo exactly? How is Noll, Gene and the others going to find Mai? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**…Just trying to get you riled up for the upcoming and in process chapters (there is an 's' at the end of chapters)**

**So Be ready, and leave a review, yea. See that bottom over there? Yea down there, it's rectangular and it says "Review" so please leave one. I love hearing from you guys and let me know if you want Jack back (lol that rhymed) or someone different.**

**Jack: Now, why would they want someone different?**

**Me: Because there is only so much narcissism that a person can take before they break, and here there are 2 of them.**

**Jack:… *walks away again***

**Also, it's important to understand the little things that chapters like these represent. So see you soon and don't forget to review! **

**And I want to thank AliceWalker121 for giving me the title...So thanks alot! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting up what's up (1)

**"English"**

'Japanese' & narration

**_Korean _**

_'Flashbacks' and 'dreams'_

**I love you people oh so much. Thank you for waiting. *sob* You all are so nice.**

**Ok, onward. I thank everyone who posted reviews. You guys give me motivation. Every time I check my email and see a new review it just feels so… nice (?) well better than nice. At this time I would also like to thank AliceWalker121 for the last chapter's title.**

**So thanks!**

**Also, I am so sorry that I'm this late for updating. AS mentioned before i also had a dislocations which slowed down the typing process. Also, it's like all of a sudden all of my teachers decided to load us with homework with no time to do anything else. AND, my math teacher lost my midterm, so i had to take it again. Not only that, but i've been having nightmares and just got kick out of my rp. -Sigh-turning 17 sucks. Sorry for my small rant. You guys want the story. so here, but first...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did Mai's fist would have collided with Naru's pretty face the first time he broke her heart._

_Naru:… Would you really have had her do that to me?_

_Me: Let me think…YES, yes I would! You are a cold hearted, selfish, narcissistic jerk sometimes. Now then, you can go a sulk in your little emo corner, over there. (Points to a secluded, dark, gloomy corner)_

_Naru: -pouts and walks off to complain to Gene-_

_Me: Gene will most likely take my side on this, and I think most of you guys will too. Now, let's get Shakin' Bacon!_

* * *

Chapter 4- Meeting up again & what's up? (1)

(normal POV)

Gene sighed, and toppled over onto one of the couches. Even if the office was small, it sure a lot of work to clean it. Half an hour wasn't much time but somehow Gene managed to make the office look presentable. Noll had also miraculously managed to finish the offices; apparently Gene's threat was to be taken seriously. (Now, once again try to imagine this) Noll was so tired that he stumbled out of his office, and practically fell over the chair that was located directly outside his door.

Gene burst out laughing at his brother. It was a rather new thing, but apparently Noll had begun to pick up on some of Mai's klutziness. Noll thought about Mai so much that he began to pick up on her traits. It was funny but at the same time it was horrifying.

Noll's POV

I fell over and Gene started laughing at me. Instead of helping me, that asshole. OK, fine maybe. Just maybe, I might be losing my touch.

_'Did I really just acknowledge that?! Oh geez, I must be losing my touch.'_

Anyway, I had just finish cleaning Lin's and my old office, and it was really tiring. I picked myself up and sat down in my favorite chair and observed how well my brother did cleaning up. I have to say Gene did a really good job. My eyes scanned the lounge and landed on a desk.

The assistant/secretary desk. _Mai's desk._

Memories of me glancing at this desk from my office just to see her. Watching her do her work at that desk. Seeing her file with her crazy filing system. Ordering her to get up and make tea. All these memories were things that, at the moment, she supposedly didn't even remember.

I was once again brought out of my thoughts by Gene snapping his fingers in front of my face. And I knew why. There were voices on the other side of the main door.

Gene's POV

Oh my god, my stomachs cramped! I can't breathe, oh god. Noll's expression was priceless. Sigh, ok I'm fine now.

Noll's glare is starting to hurt. Eh? He ignored me; he didn't even insult me…

I watched his strange behavior as he looked over my work, then his eyes land one the one spot that I didn't touch. Then there were two knocks on the door.

Crap…

I didn't answer the door, because I was calling for Noll, he wasn't answering.

This idiot. Can't he keep his memories for another time?!

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. His body jolted and his head snapped to look at me. His face had a look that said 'What do you want?'

"Do you want the others to see you like this?" He shook his head 'No', "then put your mask on, while I get the door."

My idiot brother got the hint, and I headed over and opened the door, to be greeted by, a rather solemn looking group. Huh?

_'That's rather…weird. I thought Noll said that they were rather rowdy bunch.'_

I mean I had met them once, before going back to England. The memory was a bit fuzzy, but I did meet them. I don't even remember where I was before the hospital where I met them.

Which was rather weird...

* * *

General POV:

Gene opened the door for the group to walk in. Each of them looking older and more mature.

Takigawa- san; his eyes were dull, and weary. He looked 5 years older than he was. He became a vice-president of a music industry, his hair was cut, a bit shorter than it was. He walked in light colored blazer and a graphic tee underneath.

Next was Matsuzaki- san. She seemed to have toned down, a lot actually. She had on much lighter make-up, not as much as she used to have. Her red hair was more tamed and smoothed out. Somehow she looked a bit younger than she did. She had become next in line to inherit the medical business.

John came next. His blonde silk hair had been grown out to his neck. His blue eyes seemed a bit duller than they were. He grew and was the same height as the twins (maybe an inch or so taller than them). He wasn't a priest any more although the church gave him permission to continue exorcisms. He was now part of an associate company that had headquarters in Australia and in Japan. (A/N: Just go with me here)

Masako walked in next to John. She too had grown and stopped wearing kimonos. She was still a famous medium, but not as snobby as she was. Noll noticed that and thought it was a bit weird and also that there was a ring on her finger. Yep, it looked like John had finally proposed to her.

Then walked in, (who we all know as trouble) Yashuhara. This person waltzed in looking "oh-so-fly". He walked in in a suit and tie. His dark grey hair slicked back and had the swagger of a player. As it turns out, Yashuhara became the CEO of a huge reasearch corporation. Information at your finger tips. Literally.

* * *

Everyone took their time, looking at how each other had grown over the past few year. They started small quiet conversations about how they have been over the time apart. It seemed like everyone was impressed with each other and amazed at how far they had come from four years ago. (I did say 4 right?)

Gene was the being the 'outsider' of the group snapped them out of it.

"So, welcome back to SPR. Sorry we called you on such short notice"

Everyone looked at him,

and decided he was right. They wouldn't have come had it not been for Noll asking them to. The all took their usually seats like they use to and looked at the twins for them to start explaining why they were called.

Gene looked back to Noll, in a silent question asking which one of them should start. Noll looked back at him. Gene sighed a bit, he would start since he was the one who saw her.

"Thank you all for being here. Um, the issue I'm about to bring up, that Noll and I need your help with is a bit touchy. But I ask you to please bear with me." Gene glanced at Noll and saw that he had turned away from the introduction. Taking a deep breath, Gene continued.

"The other night, on the astral plane, I saw Mai…"

There was a moment of silence so quiet that nothing could be heard. Not even a pin drop. The others seemed to be having a hard time comprehending what the older twin had just said. He saw Mai? Their precious Mai that was the one that held them together?

It had been four years since they had seen her. Four years without contact. It was as if she had disappeared. Gone, vanished; turned into air. They had searched for her, but had no luck finding her. And now here they were being told that their beloved Mai had been seen. Not even physically, but spiritually.

Takigawa was the first to speak.

"You saw her…" His voice was very quiet. Not at all what the twins thought his reaction would be. "on the astral plane."

Gene was still confused but then slowly realized what he had said would have caused a misunderstanding. The group tension was so thick and heavy. Takigawa looked at Gene, then at Noll.

"Does that mean that she is dead, if you saw her on the plane?"

Gene nearly jumped at the suggestion. He could feel Noll's gaze turn to him as the words were said. Gene had to quickly clear up the misunderstanding before there were break downs.

"No, no. She's most definitely not dead. I'm sorry I should have made that clearer. She's alive, because her soul was pulled back to her body, shortly after I spoke with her."

This time Matsuzaki spoke up.

"You spoke to her?" Her voice was relieved. "How is she? Where is she? Is she alright? Is she in trouble?"She stood up and leaned toward him while a spew of questions came out of her mouth before Gene could react. Could he tell them that she didn't remember anything. Gene fought with himself a bit before Yasuhara intervened.

"Matsuzaki-san, please calm down. You're making him more nervous than he needs to be." Matsuzaki shot him a look that said if he didn't want to know, and he answered.

"Of course, I want to know what happened. But attacking the messenger isn't going to give me the information any faster."

Matsuzaki sat down with a huff, he was right of course. But just the knowledge that Mai was alive…

"Ah, thank you Osamu-san. She fine for the most part. I didn't see any injuries on her for the most part. But…" Gene trailed off, still fighting with himself a bit.

"Davis-kun, please don't withhold any information. It might dishearten us a bit, but it's better than not knowing at all" It was John who said this. Gene looked at him and sighed, he was right.

"Well, when I spoke to her…she didn't know who I was."

Once again a silence filled the room. It was nerve wracking, all eyes were on Gene, and event though he was used to being the center of attention, this wasn't the type of attention he wanted.

"She… doesn't know, who… you are?" Masako's voice whispered through the thick atmosphere. Everyone's gaze was fixed on Gene. Gene nervously shifted from one foot to the other before confirming the fact.

"No, she didn't remember who I was."

The group was quiet again, until Yasuhara spoke.

"Does that mean that she doesn't remember any of us or just you?"

The group's mood lightened at the thought that at least, maybe Mai would remember them if not Gene. Gene thought about it for a second, before answering. It was a rather valid question. One that he really didn't know the answer too.

"I- I really don't know. I tried to make contact again but it didn't go through. I think that it'd be best to think the worst, and assume that she doesn't remember any of us."

With that, the groups mood declined as quickly as it had went up. Although they didn't want it to be like that, they had to agree that it was best not to get their hopes up.

At this point Noll decide to interject and get on with the main topic.

"Although, we would all like to hope that Mai does remember us…it would be best to regain her memories by finding her."

This statement alone made the group look at Naru like he had eight heads.

"You know where she is?" Matsuzaki asked.

Noll tried his hardest to stop his eyes from rolling. He sighed irritably.

"No, Matsuzaki-san. I haven't found her location yet. If I did then I wouldn't have required your presence here."

Matsuzaki's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. One day, she was going to knock this narcissist on his ass.

Takigawa snickered, which of course in turned had him holding his head in pain.

"The hell was that for?"

"It was for being an ass."

"I'm not the one who just got shot down for not thinking the theory through."

"Why you little-"

Just like old times. Don't you think? Noll cracked a smile as he watched Takigawa and Matsuzaki fight while Brown tried to break them up and Osamu made wise cracks at the both of them, as Hara stood and watched the antics of her colleagues. Gene looked over to his brother and saw this ever-so-slight smile planted on his face and opened a link between their minds and said:

_'Now if only Mai was here'_

END of part 1 of chapter 4

I once again thank you for your patience and hope to see you soon when the second part come out.

*Gene comes walking in*

Gene: Noll's pouting, what did you say?

Me: Nothing much.

*Gene Glares at me*

Me: -shivers go down me spine- okok, all I said was that if I owned you I'd have made Mai give him a right hook to the jaw.

Gene: and?

Me: -Gulps- and that he should go sulk in his emo corner?

*Gene stops glaring*

Gene: Ok that all I wanted to know, it's a good thing your toughening him up for what come, so I don't have to.

Me:… Gene, you should go. I think Noll's crying.

Gene: 0_0 Oh NO! Hold on little brother! *runs of to smother his brother*

Me: I wonder about him sometimes. Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, Thanks again for reading and as mentioned before it really does help boost my morale when I see you reviews on the story. So please do review.

And if it's not too much to ask…I would like to a least have 10 reviews per chapter. It's not too much right? And if there are any questions about what has been written so far please don't hesitant to PM me about it. See yall soon!


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting (2)

Ok I'm back thank you all for your patience. I really appreciate it. Really i do. I want to thank those of you who have left reviews from the beginning:

Nini

melodyann75

DragonSlayerOtaku

Barajou29

princessyumemi123

Celestial Star12

Mistykeiry

AliceWalker121

proud to be foreveralone

Guest

Ariana Taniyama

ThunderNinjaBird

thearistocrat

Heaven-water-sister

Heidilynn08

vanillabeast

felicianoludwig

HeheSmile

RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma

* * *

Thank you very much.

Now then, I introduce my co-host! MAI!

Mai: Modu annyeonghaseyo! (bows)

Me: Mai-ah wrong language. But its good to know you know your Korean.

Mai: Oh sorry. Hello everyone! At least the readers are learning too!

Me:Yep, Now then Mai-ah will you give a quick blurb about this chapter, please?

Mai: Sure. Ok then, This chapter's POV will alternate between mine and Kiyo-chan. This is basically what we do on a daily basis since I've begun living with him.

*Gene, Noll and Takawagi walk in*

Me: 0_o You weren't suppose to be here yet.

Gene & takawagi: MAI- Chan!

Mai: NOOO!

Noll: (softly) Mai...

Me: Stop fu*king yelling!Too much damn drama!Go the f*ck away! I don't own Ghost Hunt, just Kiyo.

Now, on to the story.

* * *

**"English"**

'Japanese' & narration

**_Korean _**

_'Flashbacks' and 'dreams' _

Time Skip! :D

Mai's POV

I woke up, but my eyes wouldn't open. Nope, they were sealed shut; I reached up to brush away the cobwebs when a sharp pain ran through my arm. My eyes shot open and turned to look at my arm. It was lightly bandaged. I stared at it as to how I got these injures came back to me. It had been a week since I had that nightmare. About what? I haven't the faintest clue.

You see, I lost my memories. So, I don't remember much from before four years ago when I stared living with Kiyo- chan. Everything from before is a blur. I know that I see some of the memories in my dreams but I can never remember them fully when I wake up. The memories are there for a few minutes and then fade away into nothing.

Knowing this I grabbed for my memory journal and wrote down what I saw in the dream. Kiyo-chan had given it to me so that when I did remember something I could write it down instead of having it fade away. Then when we had enough pieces of my memory then we could put them together.

This time, I saw a man with a scar on his face dragging me to this building. I was on the streets. The building is a hotel, I think. I think I had bruises on my body and then…

A sharp pain ran through my head. I stopped writing and sighed. Looks like my brain doesn't want me to remember anything else. It does that ya know?

When the mind wants to protect itself, it locks away traumatic memories to prevent any further harm. I guess what I went through was really bad since the progress I've made in four years has been really slow. But Kiyo-chan says that getting back memories is a long process. If I had to say, I think he was in the same situation once.

I looked at the clock and it said 15:27 (which is 3:27 pm) .Oh crap! It's really late. Usually I wake up at like 13:00 but sometimes Kiyo-chan lets me sleep for longer, and if I know Kiyo-chan then he's probably making us brunch right about now.

I got up and stretched a little, but not enough for my injuries to hurt. They were pretty bad; they were black and blue the size of baseball. One time when Kiyo-chan was check them he sighed and said that he would never get over how easily and often I got hurt. That it was ridiculous, how fast I got hurt and got one injury after another. He was right. I would never get it either.

I began to unbraid my hair. It took a while, since my hair is down to my waist. And when it's straightening it down to my tail bone. My bangs are side swept now, instead of straight. It's really different compared to the short cut I had four years ago, it grew fast. It's still brown, but Kiyo –chan let my get blonde highlights in it.

My figure has changed too. Four years makes a big difference. Pardon me, but I'm a go in detail a bit. My chest size went from a small B to a rather nice C. My waist is still narrow, but I've gotten a bit muscular, not like body builder muscular, but I've got abs.

Kiyo- chan and I have sparring lessons; he taught me how to fight. My legs are rather shapely, I've got a nicely shaped ass, and my face has matured a lot, if I do say so myself. I lost the baby fat cheeks that I had, and my face has become well-defined.

In a nut shell, I've been told that I look like a foreign model. When we're in town, loads of people walk up to me asking me that. I've also been recruited by modeling companies. It's a bother.

Checking the time again, I quickly took a shower, avoiding the bandages, got dressed and rushed down stair to be greeted by the wonderful smell of brunch.

Little known fact about our routine; on the weekends Kiyo-chan and I sleep late and usually have brunch. Then we laze about for most of the day. But somehow I got a premonition that something different might happen today.

I walked into the kitchen, which by the way was huge compared to most places. It had three counters, two sinks, a built in freezer, two pantries, several cupboards and enough room to move around for 10 people. Well, that's it. Kiyo-chan is rather particular about his kitchen; the three counters each are for a different type of food. One is for meats, another for fruits and vegetables and the last one is for breads, pastries and the likes. He even has different knives for these things too!

I mean, I know he's not OCD or anything but geez! But then again, we usually have other people cooking for us. Yep, I said it. Kiyo-chan is loaded. I'll explain that later.

I walked in to see him finishing cooking and was staring to clean up as he would wait for me to get up. His back was turned to me, so I tried to sneak up on him and was about to jump him, when I heard…

**"_Don't even think about it Mai_"**

Damn it, he caught me. I sighed and walked over to his side. He was washing some of the utensils he used to make the brunch. He side glanced me and smile.

**"_Good to see that you woke up on your own _****_Gongjuga_****_._****"**

He smirked and I pouted, he's always calling me that! I'm not a princess. And it's not my fault I'm a night person. He turned off the water a dried the last bit of dishes he had, then waved me to the table in the center of the kitchen.

Oh right, I didn't mention that before, but it's a small square counter that we use to eat when we're home alone. The dining room may be in the next room but that's too much effort. He seats me and then takes a seat himself. On the weekends we give the, I don't want to say 'servants' but…Oh I know, the attendants the days off.

At the center was our brunch. Quiché Lorraine; it was a simple dish and only took an hour and 15 minutes. But when it was made by Kiyo-chan, it was amazing. I don't know what he put in it but when he cooked, everything he made was just… I can't even describe how amazing his cooking is.

Anyway, there were some side dishes: a beautiful fruit salad with pears, apples, cantaloupe, pineapple, watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, pomegranate, kiwi, and honey-dew melon. Then for a drink, there was Earl Grey with honey and lemon. The way Kiyo- chan made tea was just perfect. Not too hot or cold, not too sweet, it was just a perfect blend.

We sat down and began to eat. As you can imagine the food was delicious.

**_"How did you sleep Mai-ah*?"_**

It was typical for Kiyo-chan to ask me this considering my memories and all.

**_"Rather well, actually."_** I looked him full in the face and continued. **"_I think I may have had a memory dream, I wrote it down for later."_**

He nodded and placed a piece of Quiche in his mouth. Then I continued.

**_"Ne Kiyo-Oppa?"_** He choked a bit, and his eyes narrowed at me. I knew what he was thinking. I only was "Oppa" when I want something. Oh FYI, Oppa is the Korean equivalent of –kun or nii-san. It's used by women to address older men. When we are home we practice speaking Korean.

Any way, he gave me the 'what do you want now?' look. I smirked and I swear I thought I saw him break out in cold sweat. But then again I could be wrong.

**"Oppa, do you think that maybe…" **I trailed off and twirled a strand of hair trying to look innocent. It worked obviously, Kiyo-chan started to look nervous and waited for me to finish.

**"Maybe, if you could do me a favor?"**

His eyes narrowed more. This favor of mine was namely because Kiyo-chan wouldn't let me go out without him.

**_"I need a few extra hologram plates for the heat detection laser projector I've been working on."_** I paused for dramatic effect.

**_"Could you please go to town and buy me some more?"_**

Kiyo's POV

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Geez. I almost got scared for a second. You see, Mai has a habit of asking me for things that are a bit out-of-the-way. Not only that but some of the things would result in her getting injured.

The last time she called me "Oppa" she wanted to test a F1 formula race car that had only just came out of the shop. Guess what happened to it? Someone from the shop rigged it with a bomb. Nice, right?

Now I won't brag or anything, but let's just say that I'm on the list of people wanted dead in the world by like underground societies. More of that later though.

Anyway, I looked Mai with a quirked expression that said "What else do you want?". Ya know there is always something more with girls. They ask for one thing and next thing you know you end up buying the entire store. Plus I was right. Mai smiled and then added on: a new desktop and laptop, new curtains, bed sheets, 4 pairs of shoes, 8 pairs of pants, 4 dresses, 8 shirts, 3 sweaters, new NIGHT GOWNS and robes and groceries.

**_"Excuse me? Mai, why do I have to shop for clothes for you,_**** _and buy you night wear?"_**

**_"Aww, Kiyo-Oppa. You buy me clothes best. You know exactly what would look good on me. You have awesome taste, that's why you should buy me clothes."_**

**_"You can't be serious Mai. Why don't you…"_**

I didn't finish because she had stuffed a hat on my head and shades on my eyes, then proceeded to put a jacket on me, shove my keys and a list in my hand and pushed me out the door into the garage.

_Da Fuq just happen?_ I turned and looked at the door. Yep I got a garage, with about a dozen cars. It's underground though, with a connection ramp to the main road. I sighed and went to my favor-, scratch that my 4th favorite car. It's a navy blue 2012 Jaguar XKR-S Specs. Expensive, ain't it? Plus with all the things that Mai's sending me to buy, the trunk space comes in handy.

I started up and sent a text telling Mai I'd be back in 3 hours, not to do any mischief.

I started to drive _'let's see, it's take about 20 minutes if I go at 80, then to get all of these things on this list will take…about 2 hours or so' _

I sweat dropped a little because the list looked a little longer then I thought it would. Well I better hurry before it gets too late. I turned on the weather channel: _-here will be a severe storm coming our way. It will be here in the next 4hours. We advise everyone to stay indoors._

Time skip 18: 27 (6:27 pm)

Kiyo's POV

Woah, it's legit raining cats and dogs. I can barely see. The Main road to my place has no lights since it's in the forest.

I kept driving and was half way home when I saw two vans pulled over to the side. One of which was smoking from the engine. Both heading the same way I was. And I being the nice person that I am, drifted to a stop with my car facing theirs. I'm such a show off.

It must have surprised them because they blew their horn really loud. I flashed my lights once, before turning them off and getting out of the car and hurry toward the van that was smoking. I was so happy that Mai gave me a rain jacket. I had my hood up and knocked on the window and they winded it down.

"Hey. What seems to be the problem? Do you need some help?"

I asked in a way that didn't seem too rude, but what I got was rudeness. One of them, a young man glared at me suspiciously and said

"Your assistance is not required." Rude, right? But I don't blame him for being suspicious. It's raining, it's dark, and it's a lonely road and I just so happen to be on the road. For all they know I could be a raving murderous lunatic. Which of course, I'm not.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but if you call for help chances are that it didn't go through or that they won't be coming." I looked up to prove a point. "Not in this weather."

Then his look-alike pushed him away from the window and said

"Is that so? Then please. You see the van's gas and battery went out on us. But we didn't bring any extra gas. We didn't think that this weather would catch up with us as soon as it did. Nor that it would be as long a trip as this." He glared at his other.

"Sure. I got extra and I'll give you a jump-start too." I hurried back to my car and popped the trunk to get the extra gallon of gas from the compartment, they popped the gas and I filled them up then told them to pop the hood. The attached the jumper cables and together both of us revved the engines to get it to work. The van roared to life and I went back to them.

"Thanks a lot, Mister." The Nicer look-alike said. I shook my head as the down pour got heavier.

"Hey, I live about not too far from here; I think it'd be best if you guys waited this storm out."

The other in that particular van looked at each other and agreed. I smiled and went back to my car. I reversed and drove off and saw in my rear view that both vans were following me.

I continued to drive until I met where the tunnel ramp to my garage connected to the main road and stopped the car. I got out and open the ramp manually and motion for them to follow. Then I got back in and continued, the ramp automatically closed on its own.

I parked the car in the garage and got out and motioned for them to park as well. I popped the trunk and started unloading the 'groceries' and opened up the door to the house. They too had come out of their vehicles and followed me into my house. I saw some of their jaws drop as they walked in. I grinned, not that they could see it, I still had my hood up.

I placed the 'groceries' in the corner and went to a closet close by and pulled out a couple of towels and handed them out and then took one for myself. I took off my hood and heard a couple of gasps. Figures. I began to take their coats and hung them up.

At this moment I took in the appearance of my guests. There was a pair of twins, a man with dirty blonde hair, a red-head, a doll, a foreigner, and a geek with swagger. There was something about this group that just radiated power.

_'Well this is an interesting bunch'_ I was jarred from continuing my overview of them when the blonde spoke.

"Excuse me, not to be rude or ungrateful, but why did you help us?"

I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Well, isn't it common courtesy? I mean I wouldn't want to be stuck out in this weather with no one to help me. Or is it different here in Japan?"

They looked at each other and decided that I was right. Then the foreigner spoke up.

"Are you not from Japan?"

I shook my head. "No. But I've lived here for some time."

The doll then spoke, changing the subject.

"My, what a beautiful and huge house you have. Do you live here by yourself?"

She was obviously trying to get facts to see if I was safe or not. I walked over to the fire-place and started a fire so that the place would get warming and we could dry off.

"No, my niece lives here with me. This house is way too big for just me."

Then a thought hit me. "Excuse me, what kind of host am I, I haven't even introduced myself."

I could have sworn the meaner twin muttered something like "Yes, what kind of host are you." I pretended not to hear him.

"I'm Hagame Kiyoshiro. You can call me Kiyo." And I bowed.

Then before they could introduce themselves, I heard Mai calling from up stairs.

**_"Kiyo- Oppa? Is that you?"_**

I looked at the group then called back, motioning that was my niece.

**"_Ye~ I'm home! Come get your stuff and we have some guests!"_**

**_"_****_Naega_****_ gal _****_geyo_****_! (I'm coming_****!)" **I heard starting to come down stairs when I saw out of the corner of my eyes the twins conversing in English. I only heard a piece of it.

**"-ouned just like that man in the dream!"**

_'Man, dreams? What?'_ I decided to ignore it. I heard Mai coming down the stairs and saw that she was running down the marble stairs.

"Oi Mai! Don't run down the stairs!" and Mai being Mai; at the lower point of the stair case, her eyes went blank and she began to fall forward unconscious. I rushed to catch and made it in time, but ended up twisting my ankle.

I also noted that apparently one of the twins lost consciousness as well. I checked Mai's forehead and carefully lifted her and took her to one of the down stairs bedrooms. I laid her dawn carefully and tucked her in and left.

I had them downstairs so that if I'm completely dead on my feet one day from work, I could just crash in one of the rooms.

I walked back out, my eyes cold and glared at the group. They had gathered around the twins in attempt to wake him up. I walked up to the group and got their attention. My eyes glared daggers at them.

They had something to do with Mai. I don't really care why, or when, but whatever they knew of her meant that they had something to do with her incident.

I motioned to another bedroom.

"You can let him sleep in there if you like." They did; the other twin, hauled up his brother and laid him on the bed. Then we all gathered in the main lounge.

I thought of interrogating them but thought better of it. It was late and I was sure that everyone was tired. The tall one was about to speak, but I politely stop him but lightly lifting. I made eye contact with each one of them.

"Apparently a lot has happened. And I think it is in everyone's best interest to get some rest, and questions will be answered tomorrow."

I once again made a valid point and showed them to the guest rooms on the first floor. I bid them good night and returned to Mai's side. Before entering I saw the other twin return to his brother's side as well.

I sighed. Tomorrows going to be a long day.

**END!**

**Woohoo! Oh yeah, oh Yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah!**

**Wut! I did it! I finished! Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!**

**Longest chapter ever! So what did you think? I sort of change the idea of this chapter as I was writing it.**

**Gene: Why did I pass out?**

**Me: Can't tell you.**

**Mai: Why did _I_ pass out?**

**Me: Can't tell you either.**

**Kiyo: -sigh- that was so long!**

**Me: But it worked out.**

**Kiyo: yea I guess it did.**

**Me: Ne Kiyo- Oppa?**

**Kiyo: (eyes narrow)**

**Me: Would you please…**

**Kiyo: ok. Dear lovely readers, Rhea would really appreciate it if you left reviews. It really does help that you give her the motivation to continue writing. So please do review.**

**Me: He's right you know. You guys give me motivation. So you see that box down there? Yeah that one. If you could just leave a little something I would be grateful. Oh and since this is the fifth chapter I'm going to add a bonus to every other chapter. **

**The bonus is 'MURPHY'S LAW- Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'**

**So here it is:**

**'Nothing is as easy as it looks'**

**You can even leave a review on your thoughts on this. **

**See youse soon**

**~Rhea**


	6. Chapter 6- SPR is doing what?

**Sup'yo! Guess what? Chapter 5!**

**I don't actually consider the prologue a chapter. So that's why it's chapter 5. At least for me it is. Even though I labeled it chapter 6. That way it's easier for you guys. So technically for you guys it's chapter 6**

**(Gene and Yasu walk in)**

**Gene & Yasu: Rheeeaaaa~~~!**

**Me: here come the pests.**

**Yasu: So mean!**

**Gene: Rhea! Is it our turn yet? Huh? huh? huh? **

**Me: Maybe if you do the disclaimer, I'll tell you.**

**Gene & Yasu: OK. Rhea doesn't own Us, or Noll, or Mai, Or lin, or generally anyone in Ghost Hunt. She does own Kiyo though. (looks at me) Now tell us!**

**Me: OKOKOK! Geez. Finally, it's the SPR gangs POV time. This chapter may or may not alternate between their POVs, it may just be in 3rd person omniscient (general POV that follows one character) **

**BTW sorry for being so slow on the updates. Even though the story is well organized in my head. It's just harder to put it into actual words.**

**Now then onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- SPR is doing what?**

**3rd person omniscient- Follow Eugene!**

Eugene sighed for umpth time on the third day coming back to Japan. It had been just the other day that he had told the old SPR group about Mai. Now he was stuck in the usual black van with Mr. Takawagi and Ms. Matsuzaki screaming in the back seat.

Eugene Davis, despite his personality, was always the more patient one out of the twins. However, for reasons only created by his brother, he would lose his composure.

This was one of the times that the latter was more likely.

Bad enough that Noll, decided to search **every** bloody forest in Japan. But he wanted to start immediately. And driving over 10,000 miles in two day, with a bickering couple who haven't confessed yet to each other can really ware a person's nerves. Never again was he going to let Noll talk him into getting into a vehicle with these two, never again!

* * *

(Flash back time! Weeeee!)

_The group had just finished making their arrangements for their absences for their work. Since each one was rather high up on the ladder of their organization._

_Takawagi was the vice president of a music company that was formed by him and his old band mates. All he had to do was call them and let them know, since they knew about Mai and how much like a sister she was to him._

_Matsuzaki, being the heir and all, also just had to let her predecessors know that she wasn't going to be around for a while._

_Masako, still a TV medium could just cancel all of her appointment and John could just called the association and let them know he was on a case._

_And Yasuhara could just snap his fingers and he was free. With the exception that all of his unfinished work would then fall onto his underlings._

_Within the hour everyone had finished their business and turned back to the twins to learn the plan. Gene had never seen people work so fast for someone else. Gene almost kicked himself. Of course they would! This was Mai they were talking about. She was the light in the darkness, life of the party, most lovable person in the world!_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

Or at least that was what he gathered from his brother's memories. Although Gene should know who Mai is, he can't seem to remember. It's like something was blocking him from getting those memories back. He didn't tell Noll, and made sure to keep his thoughts hidden from him.

In actuality, Gene had no clue what had happened before he was in the hospital. The name Mai had been familiar to him when he first woke up but he had no clue who she was. He decided to invade Noll's memories when he was asleep one night so that he would know who they were talking about. They all expected him to know where Mai. Gene had no clue what they were talking about, so he used the doctor's excuse of having amnesia and couldn't remember, which was partially true.

Except for the fact that he would get flashes of memories, one in particular was the image of a car coming full speed at him and then…it would just blank and Gene would wake up or come to his senses. It was strange to him, no lie.

Anyway, Gene had just about had enough of the bickering couple and pulled the van over to the side. The couple had stopped fighting to look at him. You know funny thing about twins, you see even though you know that they are different people, it doesn't mean that they can't act like their sibling.

The van felt like a freezer, and the temperature dropped and the two combatants shivered and tried to slide farther away from the from the evil aura that was being emitted from the driver's seat. Gene slowly turned around like he was possessed and glared ice daggers at them that were equally effective as one of Noll's glares.

Takawagi and Matsuzaki visibly paled when he made eye contact with the both of them.

* * *

(Quick Takawagi and Matsuzaki POV)

The moment that the twin turned and glared at them, they wondered if they were in the van with the right twin. That glare was directly on par with Naru's.

Those daggers were deeply embedded into them. It was scary how alike twins could act. They knew Gene was the nicer one of the two. But somehow now they weren't so sure. They did now know, however, that the devil indeed had a twin. For sure, no questions asked.

* * *

(Back to Gene)

Gene saw they shiver and knew they they'd keep their mouths shut for the rest of the ride Or at least until that reached a rest area. He turned back around and saw his reflection in the mirror. He sweat dropped. He knew that if he tried he could be as cold as his brother but the way he looked right now…well he didn't think of it as a good thing.

Gene pulled off and soon his cell rang. It was from Noll. He flipped it open and spoke.

"**Yesss, Noll?"**

"**What happened? Why did you stop? Are you ok?"**

Gene sighed and smiled a bit, his brother was worried for him.

"**Calm down Noll. I just had to shut up the two idiots **_**you**_** duped me with. Seriously how did you put up with them?"**

"Hey!"

Gene jumped and glanced back at the pair. Ok then. '_Note to self: they know English'. _Gene heard his brother chuckle and glared at the road.

"**Noll, can we talk about this mind to mind? I seriously don't like EAVESDROPPERS."**

Gene stressed 'eavesdroppers' and heard the other line go 'click'.

* * *

'_Ok then, Gene. Explain.'_

Gene sighed as he glance out the window and saw the van Noll was driving, pull in front of him and continued driving.

'_How the hell did you put up with these two' _Gene felt his brother laughing in his mind.

'_I got used to it. But most of the time I would just threaten them. You know, like you just did.'_

'_I did not it! Oh great in turning into you, Noll. But seriously, I thought I was going to die!' _Gene suddenly picked up on his brother's feeling.

'_Gene. Never. Ever. Say that again.' _Gene was surprised at the amount of force that his brother put into those words. It made him a little worried.

'_Noll? Are you ok?_

'…_Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't ever say that again…please'_

Ok, now this was weirder than weird. Was the world ending? Noll had never begged him, or said please. Gene had also never actually heard his brother's voice sound so…fragile.

'_OK, Noll.'_

'_Good. Now it looks like we'll be at the edge of the Tadasu no Mori forest. Let me know if you feel anything.' _Then Noll cut the link.

'Great' Gene thought. 'One down three to go.'

* * *

-General POV-

Within the week that they had already gone to three major forests in Japan and were heading onto the fourth. First they went to Tadasu no Mori. It was well know and had many shrines. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right forest. It was beautiful and only had spirits that were for protection. It had plum trees, cherry trees and was a tourist attraction. Of course Mai wouldn't be there. They took a break there to eat and fill up on gas then headed out again.

They headed to Shirakami- Sanchi. It too was a beauty place, but it wasn't it. The place was known for its Hirosaki apples, so that meant lots of apple trees. It was untouched by human hands and was natural. They had visitor center and all that good jazz, but not really the place they were looking for. And unfortunately for the team there were and gas station anywhere near there, so they had to go back to the city for gas. Which of course Noll wasn't too happy about.

The forest that Gene had seen had lots of trees. And it was near water. The trees were really tall and grew really close together. If there were to be a comparison it would be like the forests in Twilight (A/N. You know the forest in the first movie how all the trees were close to together, like that.) It wasn't jungle like, it was more deciduous.

When the sun was out the light would peek through the leaves and branch that grow high above that ground. Every once in while there would be a fog that would cover the forest giving it an enchanted look. And would be downright scary to walk around in when it was at night, if you didn't know the forest too well. The last two forest were Aokigahara and Niji-no-Matsubara.

They group were really hoping that it wasnt Aokigahara. That particular forest had been labeled as "Japan' Haunted Forest Of Death". Also known as the Sea of Trees, Suicide Forest, and Japan's Demon Forest. It was located at the base of Mount Fuji and had over 500 suicides since the 1950s. Hikers (A/N: who I think are just stupid to hike in this place) have been known to stumble over a decomposing corpse and have heard screams echo throughout the forest.

The gang really didn't want to head there first. Who knew what kinds of ghost were haunting that place. But they still went, but not to close. Noll's had Gene and Hara speak to some of the suicide spirits that lurked on the outskirts of the forest to ask if they have seen Mai. The few spirits that they spoke said they hadn't and passed on quietly. The group was quite relieved to leave that place. That place didn't have any close stations as well, but Noll decided that it would be better to keep going to save time.

This was Friday that they head out to their last and finally forest. They switch the seating arrangements as well. Thank whatever divine being there was. Any longer in a car with Takawagi and Matsuzaki and Gene would blow a fuse. So the new seat arrangements would be in van 1: Noll, Gene, Yasuhara and Matsuzaki. Van 2 would be Takawagi, Hara and Brown.

So they head onward to Niji-no-Matsubara, each van with half a tank of gas. Not only that but Noll decided to ignore the weather forecast warning. (A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn!)

Niji-no-Matsubara had a strange kind of layout. There was the ocean, then the beach, then the city, and then finally the forest. They drove through and found that there was a highway that leads through the forest, which meant that there were people that lived there instead of the city. There were dragon trees and deciduous trees just like Gene had seen in his vision. The gang continued on with high spirits that they would find who they were searching for.

However, as they drove the clouds began to darken and roll in closer. The sky grew black as the clouds opened up and rained down upon the roads that they traveled on. Then the van that held the twins began to sputter and kick then finally came to a dead stop the same with the other van. However the twins van was smoking from the hood.

* * *

Everyones POV

'_Crap'_

* * *

The Twins POV (3rd person omniscient)

_'Stupid Noll.'_

_'I'm not stupid Gene'_

_'Yes you are! You're the one who wanted to keep going with only a half tank of gas!'_

The Twins glared at each other, while in the back seat Yasuhara and Matsuzaki cowered in fear of the black aura emitting from the twins.

The Twins turned away from each other with a 'hmph'. Then Noll almost had a heart attack and slammed down on the horn when a flash of light skidded to a stop right in front of the van. Then a the lights flashed once and came off and a figure came out and moved toward the van and had Noll wind down the window and asked if they needed help.

Noll being the ass he is, declined the much needed help. But was then told by the stranger that there wouldn't be any help coming in this kind of weather. That's where Gene stepped in and accepted the help. Luckily for them the stranger had extra gas and was kind enough to fill up both vans and give them a jump start.

Then he offered to let them wait out the storm at his own house. Which Gene accepted before Noll could decline. The man said to follow him and continued on. Then after a couple of miles, then went off-road into the forest. The man stopped the car and a ramp leading underground came into view, the stranger motioned for them to follow.

All the while the twins were sharing the same thoughts.

'_Should we be following a stranger though and unknown passage in a place that we are unfamiliar with'_

They would have to find out later.

The ramp turned into a tunnel, and then the tunnel turned into a garage. A very big garage. It had about 6- 7 cars in there, with about 3 motorcycles, and 2 stranger's car parked and he came out a motioned for them to park as well.

* * *

General POV

The gang had parked, and came out to see the stranger unloading shopping bags from his car. Then he went to a door, a told them to come along. The door led to a small room that had a stair case going up. They follow the stranger up the stair to a grand room. Or at least that was what they thought. The stranger gave them hospitality and introduced himself as 'Hagame Kiyoshiro'.

He was rather tall, almost as tall as Lin. He had pale blonde hair and blue eyes that looked fake. Contacts perhaps? He had a rather muscular built and wore a light colored graphic tee and a pair of denim jeans. He looked like an actor of some sort. An idol?

* * *

Gene's POV

I stood looking around the new environment that we were introduce to. It was huge. We stood in a room that had halls on both sides and a stair case going up along one of the walls to the second floor. There was another stair case that was spate that went beyond the second floor. The stairs were marble. In front of where we stood there were a few couches and sofas and a fireplace.

I took the towel that Hagame-san gave us and wiped my face with it. Ever since we came off road and into the tunnel I've been feeling strange. A kind of strange feeling settled within me.

I heard Hara-san ask if he lived alone and he said that his niece lived with him. Then as if on cue, a feminine voice called and he motioned that that was her. He called back, and the feeling got stronger. I pulled at Noll and whispered:

"**Noll, that voice. It sounded just like that man in the dream!"**

Noll gave me a look and looked back at Hagame-san and then we both followed his gaze as we say a young woman running down the stair and we heard him say:

"Oi Mai! Don't run down the stairs!"

Then I felt faint and a sharp pain ran through my head. Next thing I knew I saw the floor coming up to greet me as I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Noll's POV

I saw this beautiful young girl coming down the stairs. Her hair was brown with highlight. It frames her face and went well with her complexion. She had a rather nice figure as well. It was an 8 figure. NOT THAT I WOULD KNOW!

Any way she was running down the stairs when I heard Hagame –san say:

"Oi Mai! Don't run down the stairs!"

'_Mai?! What the fuc_' (A/N: Language Noll! Only I get to curse!')_

I didn't finish that thought because I felt Gene move and then I turned and saw him falling. I just barely reacted quickly enough so his head would connect with the floor.

I heard a 'thud ' and also saw that Hagame-san had 'Mai' in his arms. Apparently she fainted as well. Hagame- san lifted her up and put her in a room then returned to us. I noticed that his eyes were cold and wary of us. He offered another bedroom for Gene. This one had two beds. Apparently he was used to having guest.

We then gathered in the main room. I was considering interrogating, but Takawagi opened his mouth first, but wasn't able to say anything because he was silenced.

Hagame-san said that answers would be given tomorrow. Everyone looked at me and I nodded. It was best to rest now. He showed the others extra rooms that were on the first floor. Then he went back to the room with 'Mai' in it. I glared at him as he walked Ino the room and he must have felt it, because he turned around and looked at. Which of course I pretended that I wasn't just glaring holes into the back of his head. I went back to the room with Gene. I plopped down on the other bed and stared at Gene. His facial features scrunched up and Noll raised an eyebrow at his brother's sleeping face. Noll turned over and got comfortable. Noll was a bit surprised that he wasn't acting a suspicious as normal. It was strange, normally he would have starting asking questions regardless of the time.

'_I guess it's because we may have found Mai. Even if it was on accident.'_

Noll sweat dropped. It was weird, that this person that Hagame-san called 'Mai' looked so different that what he remembered her to be like.

'_Of course she'll be different, it's been four years. But is it really Mai? Her last name is Taniyama, not Hagame. Is she our Mai?'_

He closed his eyes and wiped his mind. His questions would be answered and he would make sure of it. He started to drift away and his last thoughts before falling asleep were:

'_Better follow his example for once. Tomorrows going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**END – Oh Dramatic Irony-**

**Now Say it with me: FINALLY**

**Once again I apologize for the slow update. I almost forgot the plot line to the story because of the HSPA. Which totally sucked.**

**Any way Chapter 7 is currently in the works and the beginning part will be a conversation in dreamland and then it will go to any questions that Kiyo and the Gang have for each other. Also there might be some hinting about what happened to Mai and there might be some action. Or maybe I'll put that in chapter 8. **

**Gene & Mai: Rhea~~~**

**Me: What?**

**Gene: Rhea~~ Tell us why we had to faint, please?**

**Me: No, now go back to sleep (takes a bat and whacks Gene hard enough to knock him out then looks at Mai) You want some of this?**

**Mai: No, I'll go to sleep on my own. (walks over to a bed and crawls in, Kiyo pops in)**

**Kiyo: Was that really necessary?**

**Me:…yes?**

**Kiyo: Is that a question?**

**Me: It's a statement with a question?**

**Kiyo: Right. Anyways, Please review. As mentioned before, it just this idiot motivation to continue writing. **

**Noll: (reading plot for next chapter) This is rather interesting. **

**Me: Really?!**

**Noll: Especially because Mai smashe- (I duct tape his mouth)**

**Me:Shhh! Can't like them know (points to you guys) **

**Anyway, please review. **

**Peace out ~Rhea**


End file.
